


Dimples

by Star55



Series: Love is Love (verse) [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Rating: NC17, cisgirl!Klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 02:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55





	Dimples

**Title:** Dimples  
 **Author:** Star  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Pairings/Characters:** Kurt/Blaine  
 **Word Count:** 1,100+  
 **Summary:** Kurt had a bit of an obsession with the dimples on Blaine’s lower back.  
 **Warnings:** cisgirl!Klaine.  
 **A/N:** This fic is part 4 of my [Love is Love](http://scripted-star.livejournal.com/tag/fic%3A%20love%20is%20love%20%28verse%29) verse.  
 **Disclaimer:** Not mine. I just have a vivid and healthy imagination.

 

Sometimes, it was hard for Kurt _not_ to stare at Blaine as she changed out of her day clothes, her back to Kurt, into something for their date. 

Kurt had a bit of an obsession with [ the dimples](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/23731328958) on Blaine’s lower back, right above where the curve of her arse started. Many times she had fantasised about dipping her tongue into the soft dimples, just to see what it felt like. If it would make Blaine shudder underneath her or if it would tickle.

“Kurt?” Blaine asked as she turned around to face her.

Kurt blinked her eyes, sad to see that Blaine’s tank top was now covering her upper half. She refrained from pouting childishly as she looked up at Blaine. “Sorry?” 

“Are you alright?” Blaine wondered as she slipped her feet into her favourite pair of flats. 

As Blaine bent over to pull her shoes on properly, Kurt’s gaze immediately went to Blaine’s back and she could barely contain a groan. 

“How about we skip dinner?” Kurt suggested. “I’ll cook something later. Or we can get take out.”

Blaine tilted her head a little to the side, giving her a confused look. “…Why?”

“Because I have a better idea,” Kurt said, pulling her own top off swiftly over her head. 

That immediately caught Blaine’s attention, as it always did, and Kurt felt a little proud that she could get Blaine to react like she did.

Blaine took her tank top back off and Kurt pushed her towards the bed. Blaine sat down on the edge of her bed and Kurt climbed into her lap, kissing her hotly. She slipped her hand into Blaine’s hair, curling her fingers against Blaine’s neck. 

Blaine moaned into the kiss and her hands went to the back of Kurt’s skinny leg jeans. She held Kurt close and Kurt quickly unclasped Blaine’s bra, tugging it away from her girlfriend’s body. 

“Not that I don’t appreciate this but what’s going on?” Blaine asked a little breathlessly. 

Kurt kissed her again. “I can’t stop staring at them,” she whispered, digging her fingers into the dimples. “They’re hypnotising.”

“Huh?” Blaine asked, clueless.

“Shh, I’ll show you,” Kurt said, sliding off Blaine’s lap. She sucked one of Blaine’s nipples into her mouth, hardening the nub with her tongue. Blaine moaned above her and Kurt repeated the action on her other nipple before pulling off completely. “Lie on your stomach,” she whispered.

Blaine nodded dumbly and moved on the bed, tucking her arms underneath her head to rest on them. 

Kurt took off her stilettos and climbed onto the bed, straddling Blaine’s thighs. She pressed a kiss to Blaine’s shoulder and then quickly to her lips before making her way down Blaine’s back. She stopped at the dimples and mouthed over them, letting her tongue slip into the dips one by one, worshipping them with her mouth.

Blaine moaned and arched into Kurt’s touch, which just urged Kurt on even more. She let her teeth drag over the skin before she shifted a little lower, coming into contact with the waistband of Blaine’s jeans. She tugged at the material with her teeth before running her tongue along where the material had just rested. 

She moved again, kissing each dimple before crawling back up Blaine’s body.

“Why’d you stop?” Blaine asked. 

“When’s Cooper due home?” Kurt wondered, pressing soft kisses across the back of Blaine’s neck. 

“Not until late,” Blaine replied. 

“Excellent,” Kurt said and she reached around Blaine to unzip her girlfriend’s jeans. She tugged the denim down until it was slipping off Blaine’s legs and she let it drop to the ground.

She moved to kiss Blaine’s shoulder again, lingering there until Blaine turned her head to look at her. Blaine gave her a sleepy smile and Kurt felt her stomach flip at the sight. Kurt shifted back, kissing her way down Blaine’s spine. 

“That tickles,” Blaine said after a few moments.

“What does?” Kurt asked.

“The lace of your bra is tickling my back,” Blaine replied, turning around a little so she could look. “Your boobs look fantastic like that, by the way.”

Kurt glanced down at her own chest and flushed a little. “Shh, this is supposed to be about you.”

“Believe me, I am _definitely_ enjoying that,” Blaine replied as she settled back onto her front.

Kurt rolled her eyes and dipped her head to kiss just above Blaine’s underwear line. She gently nipped at the soft flesh before taking the material of Blaine’s knickers between her teeth and tugging down, exposing Blaine’s skin. Kurt mouthed over the mound of Blaine’s bottom before pulling her underwear off completely.

Blaine sighed above her as Kurt settled between her legs a little more comfortably. She placed a lingering kiss at the base of Blaine’s spine before slipping her hand between Blaine’s legs. She dipped her fingers into Blaine’s wetness and bit back a groan of her own. 

Blaine shifted a little and let out a throaty moan as Kurt moved her fingers inside of Blaine. She kept up the slow pace, despite Blaine’s breathy little sighs and her pleas of ‘more’. Kurt dipped her head and flicked her tongue against the first dimple her mouth could find. She moaned softly and dragged her teeth along the skin until her mouth settled over the other dimple. 

“Kurt, please,” Blaine whispered, pushing back on her fingers. 

Kurt relented and started moving her fingers a little faster inside of Blaine, angling them in the way that she knew drove Blaine crazy.

Blaine’s sighs and moans filled the room as she bucked down onto Kurt’s fingers, wanting more. Kurt changed the angle slightly and Blaine let out a long groan, hips twitching of their own accord.

A few moments later, Blaine clenched around Kurt’s fingers as she came, panting heavily into her pillow. 

Kurt left her fingers inside of Blaine as she kissed each dimple in turn. She slowly removed her fingers, letting them drag out of her. Blaine rolled onto her back and Kurt smiled. She gently rubbed her wet fingers over Blaine’s clit, enjoying when Blaine twitched at the touch. 

Kurt kissed up Blaine’s chest, taking her time before she reached Blaine’s lips, kissing her lazily. 

After a while, they parted and Blaine pulled back, looking slightly confused.

“Why are you wearing so many clothes?” she asked, pulling at Kurt’s belt loops.

Kurt laughed and just kissed Blaine in response. 

“Wait, weren’t we supposed to be going out for date?” Blaine asked a moment later.

“We were,” Kurt replied. “But your dimples distracted me.”

Blaine tried to look over her shoulder at her back and Kurt chuckled. She stroked down Blaine’s back, her fingers immediately seeking out the dimples. Blaine sighed softly at the touch, pressing into Kurt’s arms a little more. 

“This was better than going out anyway,” Blaine mumbled against Kurt’s lips. 

 

Comments are ♥


End file.
